


The CEO's Secret Mistress

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Multimillionaire CEO and inventor Katie “Pidge” Holt never thought she would find anything that would interest her as much as her work. But when a chance encounter on a lonely night introduces her to the charming but shy college student Takashi Shirogane, she finds herself surprisingly fascinated. As the two find themselves drawn into each other’s arms again and again, Pidge becomes intent on taking care of her destitute lover - by making him her mistress!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is Tony Stark without the alcoholism and dead family, and Shiro is your typical broke college student.

_"How many people do we want at the press release?"_

"All the major papers, at least," Pidge said. She steadied herself, bracing one hand against the mattress. "The Voice, the Times, the Herald - make sure they send Santos, he's the only one that'll really get the principles."

_"Yes ma'am."_ There was a pause, and the clicking of a keyboard. _"And what about the internal review board? They wanted to schedule a meeting at 1:00 today."_

"Can it wait until 1:30? I'm in the middle of a meeting right now."

Underneath her, Shiro groaned, and the sound reverberated against Pidge, up and through her core. She bit back a moan, just barely.

_"Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

"N-no, that's all. Talk to you later." Pidge ended the call on the secretary's goodbyes and tossed the phone to the side, where it landed on Shiro’s discarded jacket. “ _Fuck_ , Shiro - !”

Shiro tightened his grip on her thighs, sucking hungrily at her clit, and Pidge rolled her hips against his face, so slick she could already feel it dripping down his chin. “You a-almost made me come while I was on the phone,” she said, not quite managing the accusatory tone she was going for. “Dirty boy.”

Shiro just groaned again, and redoubled his efforts.

At least they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted by anything other than phone calls here. Pidge made it known to all her employees that her lab was off limits, mostly because she all but lived here. Though in the past few months, this camp bed had seen a lot more ‘meetings’ than Pidge’s usual cat naps. Though she hardly felt guilty about it, when Shiro had showed up in the middle of the day saying his afternoon classes had been canceled, wearing his reading glasses and that nice suit she had bought him - 

Shiro's teeth scraped over her clit abruptly, and Pidge cried out, knotting her fingers in his hair. Following her reaction, he did it again. Pidge rewarded him with another cry, slumping forward as he devoured her eagerly. 

The hand on her left thigh - his flesh hand - vanished. She looked back over her shoulder, just as as she felt it nudging underneath her. His finger stroked the rim of her hole, pushing in no farther than a single inch before moving to that sensitive spot right in front of it - tapping and rubbing it until she was squirming.

“Yeah - oh yeah, that’s - _fuck_ \- ” Pidge could barely form a coherent thought as Shiro continued, making her rock back and forth between those teasing fingers and his unrelenting mouth. He wasn’t playing around any more, driving her fast, hard, inexorably closer to the peak - until, suddenly, it was too much, and she plunged over the edge, the white-hot rush coursing through her veins.

When Pidge came back to herself, she was still a little shivery, breathing rough. Shiro’s hands held her hips above his face, bracing her to keep her from falling. He didn't stop; gently licking her clean, all his fire exchanged for sweetness. Good. Pidge was just fine with going for a second round. 

"That's good," Pidge murmured, stroking his forehead. "Hold on a second, hon, I'm going to move."

Shiro obliged, and Pidge rose to her knees, carefully swinging herself around so that she was looking down the long, lean lines of his body. She sighed as his mouth found her folds again, then bent over and reached towards his belt. It was the work of a moment to unbuckle it and push down the top of his pants, revealing the large bulge tucked away in his boxer briefs. She felt him tremble underneath her, ministrations faltering. “Oh yeah,” Pidge said. “You’re ready to burst aren’t you?” She ran a finger over it, stopping where a damp spot had formed on the fabric.

She tugged at the waistband of his underwear, and Shiro's cock sprang free almost immediately: long and thick, standing at attention. Before anything else, she licked over her hand to get it nice and wet, then gave it a slow stroke, squeezing from base to tip.

Shiro outright moaned then, head falling back. His hips bucked, and Pidge squeaked as she was almost thrown off, but she grabbed onto the mattress. "Having a little trouble concentrating back there?"

Shiro’s voice, though a little hoarse, was still amused. “A-afraid so, ma’am.”

Pidge snorted, and licked the base of his cock in a broad swipe. She relished the brief, choked noise she heard before his tongue swirled against her, as if in competition.

Slow, Pidge thought. That was the key. She wrapped her hand around his cock, but didn’t immediately start stroking. It was fun to watch his dick twitch as she squeezed it lightly, leaning in so that she could lick around the sensitive head. Then she started from the bottom again, kissing wetly up the side of his dick, pumping it until precome drooled from the reddened tip.

It was getting hard to concentrate through the steady flutter of pleasure in her belly flaring to life again. Shiro wasn’t rushing it this time - he was avoiding her clit and licking over the rest of her in teasing, cat-like licks, just enough stimulation to make her breath catch. In contrast, his fingers moved in and out of her steadily, searching out all the spots deep inside that made her toes curl.

Pidge kept stroking his cock, working up towards a rhythm, though she shuddered hard as Shiro buried his face fully between her legs, sucking and nipping, fingers pumping into her. The build-up was even more intense for how leisurely it was.

Finally, _finally_ his mouth locked down on her clit, sucking it gently. Pidge bit back a breathy cry as he pulled off just as she started to tremble, so very close. His fingers curled just right inside her, dragging against that rough spot, and he rubbed her clit once, firmly.

Pidge came unraveled with a shuddering moan, orgasm pulsing through her slowly and filling her every part of her body. Her legs spasmed, squeezing around Shiro's shoulders. It took several moments for her head to stop spinning, breathing still heavy and uneven.

She turned her attention back to Shiro’s cock with a vengeance, lavishing every inch with attention before she finally took the tip in her mouth, tongue sliding over his slit. Shiro actually gasped. He shivered as Pidge pinned his hips flat to the bed, bobbing her head up and down. It was a hot, salty weight in her mouth, and Pidge had to restrain a small gag the first time it bumped against the entrance of her throat. It got easier to take more as she continued, sucking on the upstroke and sweeping her tongue up and down. Shiro put his hand on her back, not quite able to reach her head. She felt his tension: his muscles tightening, thighs lifting, how he throbbed inside her mouth.

“Ah - ah, _Pidge_ \- ”

Pidge was prepared; she sealed her mouth over the head of his cock, swallowing down every spurt and making sure not a drop escaped her. Shiro’s back arched as he let out a defeated groan; his hands stroked her thighs and calves desperately, as if fighting not to claw. At last he went completely pliant beneath her, conquered.

Pidge pulled off of his cock with a wet _pop_ , licking the salt and sweat from her lips. She made to sit up, and Shiro’s hands caught her, holding her by the waist as he guided her over and off.

Pidge collapsed onto her side. It was a bit of a tight fit with both of them, but Shiro let her burrow into his chest without compliment, throwing an arm over her shoulders. Pidge looked up at Shiro, his face sated and relaxed, and batted her eyelashes. “Did the earth move for you too, baby?”

It was Shiro’s turn to snort. “Like a Richter 9.” He kissed the top of her head. "Though I think you kinda dripped on my shirt."

Pidge giggled, nuzzling the curve between Shiro's neck and shoulder until he did the same.

Unfortunately the afterglow couldn't last forever. Shiro deposited a last kiss on her forehead, and then it was time to retrieve what they had scattered on their way to the bed: Shiro's glasses, Pidge's clothes, and a stray wrench Pidge had almost forgotten about. Pidge grinned as Shiro stopped to grab a paper towel from an extra supply cabinet, wiping at his face ruefully. Shiro noticed, and grinned right back at her, shrugging on his jacket. They certainly looked different all dressed up - her in her AC/DC t-shirt and sweatpants, Shiro in his cashmere suit - and any observer probably would have guessed him to be the young CEO, slumming it with a college student.

Frankly, Pidge found the truth _much_ more interesting.

Shiro handed Pidge back her phone. “We're still on for dinner, right?"

"Absolutely," Pidge said. “You want to eat in, or go out?”

"Mmm. I think we've eaten 'in' enough for one day." 

Pidge cackled, and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him down for one more kiss before they had to leave the lab and face the world. “Oh...I don’t know about that."


End file.
